A communication system provides for the effectuation of a communication service between communication stations positioned at spaced-apart locations. Data that is to be communicated to effectuate the communication service is originated at, or otherwise provided to, a first of the communication stations. The data is communicated therefrom by way of a communication channel to another communication station.
Various types of communication systems have been developed to provide for the effectuation of different types of communication services. And, various of such communication systems have been deployed, available for use to communicate data therethrough to effectuate communication services between a set of communication stations.
New types of communication systems have been developed and deployed as advancements in technology permit. And, with continuing technological advancements, additional types of communication systems shall further likely be developed and deployed that shall provide improved, as well as new, communication services to be effectuated.
A radio communication system is a type of communication system. A radio communication system, as its name denotes, makes use of radio channels defined upon radio links extending between communication stations to form the communication channels upon which data is communicated. Because radio channels are used upon which to communicate data, the need for wireline connections to interconnect the communication stations and upon which to form communication channels is obviated.
Because wireline, i.e., fixed, connections are not required to interconnect the communication stations between which data is to be communicated, communications are effectuable through use of a radio communication system between communication stations positioned at locations at which the formation of wireline connections would be inconvenient or impractical. For instance, when one, or more, of the communication stations is permitted mobility, use of wireline connections extending to the mobile communication station is oftentimes impractical. Accordingly, implementation of a communication system as a mobile communication system generally requires that the communication system form a radio communication system. Use of a radio communication system also provides for various other advantages. For instance, the costs required initially to install and deploy a radio communication system are generally less than the costs required to install and deploy the corresponding wireline communication system.
A cellular radio communication system is an exemplary type of radio communication system. A cellular communication system is a multi-user system that permits significant numbers of users concurrently to communicate telephonically therethrough when positioned in an area encompassed by the communication system. Users communicate through the use of mobile stations that include radio transceiver circuitry capable both of generating and receiving communication data. Many mobile stations are of small dimensions, permitting portability of the mobile stations. Mobile stations generally include a user interface having both a user input keypad, or other actuator, and a user display. Actuation keys of the actuation keyboard are actuated by the user of the mobile station, e.g., to initiate a call connection by way of the cellular communication system. The actuation keys are variously utilized for additional purposes, such as pursuant to an ongoing communication session, by which to enter commands that are used in an aspect of data communication pursuant to the communication session. An interactive gaming application is exemplary of a communication service in which a user of a mobile station actuates selected actuation keys of the actuation keypad during a communication session.
The user display includes a screen at which display indicia is displayed. The display indicia includes, for instance, communication data that is communicated to the mobile station as well as, also, data that is locally-generated for display thereon. Display indicia is displayed upon the user display, for instance, pursuant to an interactive gaming application or pursuant to a multi-media communication service.
Advancements in integrated circuit, and other, technologies have permitted reduction in the physical dimensions of electrical circuits, such as the electrical circuits of which the radio transceiver circuitry of a mobile station are formed. Many mobile stations used in a cellular radio communication system are, for instance, of physical dimensions permitting their carriage by a user in a user's shirt pocket.
When a mobile station is of these small dimensions, the user display of the mobile station correspondingly must be of small dimensions. Many times, the size of the user display is limited to be of lengthwise and widthwise dimensions of only several centimeters. Display indicia displayed upon the user display is more difficult to view when the user display is of such small dimensions. When a user of a mobile station is near-sighted or far-sighted, the display indicia is even more difficult to view.
If a manner could be provided by which better to permit a user to perceive the display indicia displayed upon the user display, improved acceptance of the device would be possible.
It is in light of this background information related to the viewing of display indicia upon a user display of a portable communication device that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.